


Walk It Off

by bennyandthevamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyandthevamps/pseuds/bennyandthevamps
Summary: This was for the May Supernatural Song Challenge, my prompt was the song "Walk it Off" by Louden Swain.  I tried to use all of the lyrics in the song, but left out the last verse because it just felt like a good ending!  So look for the song lyrics in the fic!





	Walk It Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the May Supernatural Song Challenge, my prompt was the song "Walk it Off" by Louden Swain. I tried to use all of the lyrics in the song, but left out the last verse because it just felt like a good ending! So look for the song lyrics in the fic!

He looked into the man’s blue eyes and contemplated the consequences of his actions.He thought and thought and thought until he couldn’t think about it anymore.

 

And then he kissed him.

 

“Fuck,” Dean sighed after the kiss.Passionate, but short.Too short.He longed to touch the other man more.The signs all pointed to him.His tousled hair and blue eyes and generally clueless demeanor.And those bedroom eyes, he won Dean over in a second from all the way across the bar.

 

The bright red stop signs that tried to stop him from hitting on the man, from his father’s disapproval to the insecurity he felt about his own sexuality, had turned to bright green, no, bright blue.And when red changes to blue that just has to be a sign to fuck the hottest guy at the bar, right?

 

Dean pushed him against the wall of the bathroom stall.It was…unconventional for Dean to fuck a guy at a bar, but he knew, he always knew deep down, that he had a thing for dudes.

 

The other man stared at him with those incredible blue eyes, “So,” he said, “what will you do?”

 

Dean stared back, then his gaze softened and he chuckled.He had the other man’s wrists pinned above his head.

 

“Maybe we should take this back to my place?”Dean asked, a coy grin following the hopeful question.

 

“I think we should,” said the man, his tousled black hair made even messier.

 

“Good, good,” Dean chuckled, ecstatic that he was finally able to pick up a dude at a bar, “what’s your name by the way?”

 

“Castiel,” the other man said.

 

“Cas-Casteel?”Dean struggled with the pronunciation.

 

“Cas-tee-el, like the letter L at the end.”

 

“Oh, Castiel, huh?How about Cas?”The other man chuckled, then smiled up at Dean.

“Cas will be just fine.”Dean smiled back at Cas.

 

“Great, I’m Dean, let’s go,” Dean released Cas’s hands and they snuck out of the stall.Unfortunately the long line at the bar didn’t make their sneaking that secretive, as a few men cheered them out the bathroom and then out of the bar as well.

 

 

Dean and Cas walked down the street toward Dean’s place.The streets weren’t empty, but they weren’t exactly crowded either as Dean held Cas by the waist.

 

They stumbled toward the nearest intersection, and Cas pulled Dean’s shoulders to stop him from walking into oncoming traffic.“Oh come on, we could’ve made it!”Dean said, waving his hands teasingly at Cas.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so…” Cas said with brief chuckle.Dean could tell he was hiding a smile and he just had to get that out of him.

 

“So, what are you, some sort of Olympian?I mean, you look like a figure skater.Should’t you be out there trying to covet some medal, be the next Johnny Weir or something,” Dean teased sarcatically.

 

“Covet, interesting word choice,” Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean.

 

“Hey, you know, I know things!”Dean raised his arms defensively and Cas laughed.

“So you’re a figure skating fan?”Cas smiled up at Dean as he lead him across the street.

 

“Well, the Olympics are an American event!Whether it’s figure skating with the hot dudes in tight outfits or gymnastics with the hot girls in tight outfits depends on the season!”

 

Cas chuckled and shook his head at Dean.“Well for the record I am very much not an Olympian, I’m more of a book person really.”

 

Dean nodded emphatically then tugged Cas by the waist around the next corner.

 

“I’ve never been much of a fan of reading, although I guess that depends on what it is…I like comic books.”

 

“Hmmm, so the little thing that’s around your chest has to do with comic books then?”Cas pointed to the necklace with the gold pendant hanging around Dean’s neck.

 

“Oh, this?Naw, my brother Sammy gave me this.”Dean held up the necklace as Cas took a closer look.

 

“Well, it’s very nice.”

 

“Thanks,”Dean blushed and tucked the necklace back under his shirt, “must’ve popped out when we were, you know…” Dean put his hand behind his neck and looked at the ground.

 

“Yeah, I know, you did your best to get me back to your apartment, and I guess your best worked.”Cas smiled at Dean and grabbed his other hand.Dean looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled, then looked back at Cas.

 

Cas smiled, “But it’s no fun, you know, if we don’t continue where we left off.”

 

Dean bit his lip and locked eyes with Cas.They leaned forward until their noses touched, and Dean took a sharp breath.He looked at Cas once more, to find his eyes were closed, then closed the gap between his lips and Cas’s.

 

This kiss was intense.Instead of a quick bar hook up this kiss became passionate, an electric exchange of hot breaths and tongues.Dean could tell this guy was not used to being second-to-none, as he pushed Dean against the wall of a nearby business.

 

The bricks were cool against Dean’s back, which was still hot from the crowded bar.Dean pushed his hands up Cas’s shirt, feeling his stomach and chest.He let a couple fingers linger against Cas’s nipple and Cas groaned, leaning into the touch.

 

Dean took Cas’s nipple between his fingers, squeezing, then rubbing his fingertips lightly over Cas’s nipple.Cas groaned again, then backed away from Dean, leaving him cold against the wall.

 

“You seem to be ready for something…more,” Cas said, the look on his face implying that he was ready for something more too.Cas held his hand out toward Dean, and Dean took it, leading Cas the rest of the way toward his apartment.

 

“Just a little further,” Dean assured, smiling back at the gorgeous man behind him.

 

“And so you walk it off, like nothing happened, meanwhile I have the worst blue balls in town.”

 

Dean laughed and looked back at Cas again, eyebrows raised.“And how do you know that I don’t?”Cas rolled his eyes at Dean.

 

“Oh, give me a break, I could have fucked you right against that building.”

 

“Yeah, let me know how that goes when the cops are called and they ask about my parking tickets along with our public indecency charge.”Cas laughed and put his arm around Dean’s waist.

 

“You never know, maybe the leaves are changing when it comes to that particular law!At least you know how to make a guy laugh.”

 

“Yeah, well I better!Cops’re everywhere, and well, you know what they say?”

 

“Hm, what’s that?”

 

“The hills have eyes, and the sidewalk talks, you know, that sort of thing.”

 

“Oh, really,” Cas raises his eyebrows at Dean, “and, will you keep it crazy for another block?”

 

“Hey, I’m telling you the truth!Besides, we’re here.”Dean saunters up to a row house in the neighborhood just south of the bar.“So, what do ya think?”

 

“I think we need to go inside and have a night cap, among other things.”

 

Dean hurriedly pulls his keys out and lets Cas inside.

 

Dean pours himself and Cas a drink while Cas flops onto the couch.Cas begins untying his shoes as Dean saunters over with the drinks.“I mean, I just think steel toe boots are the most practical.My feet never hurt,” Dean sits on the couch and hands Cas his drink, “and your feet are achin” aren’t they?”

 

Cas side-eyes Dean as he takes his drink.“You wanna stop knowing exactly what I’m thinking or is that your thing?”

 

Dean laughs and downs his drink.“If you wanna think I know everything I’m okay with that.”

 

Cas rolls his eyes and takes a long swig of his drink.He shudders and looks at Dean.“You’re a fan of strong drinks huh?”

 

“Oh yeah, but I bet you walk it off.”Dean smiles mischievously at Cas and holds out his hand.Cas takes it and Dean leads him to the bedroom.

 

Dean pushes Cas onto the bed and closes the door.Cas sits up and Dean kisses him, running his hands through the tousled black hair.

 

They lean back onto the bed.Cas runs his hands over Dean’s chest, then under his shirt.Dean smiles and pulls back from the kiss, looking into Cas’s eyes.Cas smiles back and runs his hands down Dean’s back, then forcefully pulls him closer.

 

“You’re trapped,” Cas teases, moving his hands back to Dean’s chest and holding Dean just hovering above his lips.

 

“You’re playing the sap,” Dean teases back as he leans back, pulling Cas’s hands out from under his shirt.Dean takes off his shirt then leans forward again before Cas can sit up.

 

Dean holds his face just above Cas’s and grabs Cas’s wrists, pinning them above his head.Dean smirks.He’s done this so many times before, feels like he’s designed the map, just never with a guy this…electric before.

 

“Am I?”Cas chuckles as he wraps his legs around Dean’s waist.Dean groans from the sudden friction, grinding against Cas.

 

Cas lifts his head and kisses Dean, leaving a trail from his mouth to his ear.“Who’s the sap now?”Cas growls into Dean’s ear, giving his ear a little nip for good measure.

 

Dean grinds against Cas again, then moves his hands off Cas’s wrists and onto his waist.

 

Cas takes the opportunity to steady his feet on the floor, then flip Dean onto the bed.Cas leans over Dean, hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“And now you’re really lost, huh?”Cas shoves his hands under Dean’s shirt again and pulls it off.

 

“You’re quite a talker,” Dean says breathlessly as Cas undoes the belt on Dean’s pants.

 

Cas chuckles and pulls Dean’s pants off, then starts to quickly take off his own.Dean leans over and unbuttons Cas’s shirt, pulling off the button down and undershirt.

 

Cas pushes Dean back onto the bed and Dean lets Cas take the lead this time.Cas pulls off Dean’s boxers and kisses a trail down Dean’s stomach to his waist.Cas takes cock in his hand and wraps his lips around the head.

 

Dean lets out a soft moan, then groans as Cas takes his cock further into his mouth.Cas works his hand and his mouth around Dean’s cock, pushing him closer to the edge.

 

“Fuck,” Dean whispers, “fuck, Cas, I-”

 

Cas raises his head to look at Dean while he continues with his hand.“You know you’re near,” Cas says as he moves back up Dean’s body with kisses and little bites.Cas straddles Dean, still working his cock with his hand, and leans down to his ear.

 

“Come for me Dean,” Cas whispers inside Dean’s ear.Dean shivers and moans.

 

“Ah, Cas-”Cas moves his hand faster up and down Dean’s cock until Dean comes all over Cas’s hand and their stomachs.

 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispers leaning back into the mattress.

 

“Hey, don’t think you’re running free just yet, we’re not done,” Cas smiles down at Dean and quickly kisses him.

 

“Oh, I know,” Dean smirks back and pulls Cas in for a harder kiss, slipping his tongue into Cas’s mouth.Dean runs his hands down Cas’s sides and grabs his hips, making Cas moan into Dean’s mouth.Dean bites Cas’s lip and grabs Cas’s cock through his boxers.

 

Cas groans and Dean smiles at him.“My turn,” Dean smirks, flipping Cas onto his back.

Dean pulls Cas’s boxers off and straddles his legs, leaning above Cas.“Unless of course, you wanna let it be,” Dean shrugs, sitting up.

 

“No,” Cas groans, “no more teasing or I’ll just have to bend you over and-”

 

Dean kisses Cas before he can finish his sentence.Dean takes Cas’s cock in his hand and separates from the kiss, moving to Cas’s nipple, licking and nipping.Cas moans, bucking into Dean’s hand as Dean licks his nipple one last time.

 

Dean moves his head between Cas’s hips, biting and kissing Cas’s inner thighs, teasing as he carefully works Cas’s cock with his hand.

 

“Dean,” Cas growls as Dean moves away from Cas’s cock again.

 

Dean chuckles and glances up at a desperate looking Cas, “Yes?”

 

Cas lets out an exasperated sigh as Dean takes his cock into his mouth.Cas moans as Dean moves his mouth up and down the length of his cock, his hand and mouth moving in sync.

 

Cas groans and moves his hands to Dean’s hair, tugging gently.Dean bobs up and down, creating waves of pleasure until Cas can’t handle it anymore, “Dean, I’m about to come,” Cas breathes, pulling at Dean’s hair.

 

Dean moves up Cas’s body, still working his cock with his hand and kisses Cas.Cas moans into Dean’s mouth as Dean strokes faster, Cas bucking into Dean’s hand until he comes.

 

Dean and Cas lean back onto the mattress.Cas turns toward Dean, resting his hand on Dean’s cheek.

 

“I guess you’re not all talk.”Dean laughs and kisses Cas, running his hand through Cas’s now extremely messy hair.

 

Dean stands and grabs a towel from the bathroom.He cleans himself off then tosses it to Cas, who’s already starting to get dressed.

 

“Where’re you off to so quick?”

 

“Oh, well, I just thought…”

 

“Right, right, you’re looking for a one time thing and so you walk it off after like nothing happened, I get it,” Dean chuckles awkwardly and puts his hand behind his neck, “I get it…”

 

“I mean, yeah, you didn’t seem like much of a breakfast guy.”Cas pulls his pants on and reaches for one of his socks which is in a puddle of water.

 

“Sorry, I would’ve moved my boots if I knew you were leaving so soon, and now the snow is melting underneath your socks, I-”

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine really.”Dean shoots Cas one last awkward glance as Cas buttons up his shirt.

 

“Well, you, ah, you have a good night Cas.”

 

“Right, you too Dean.”Cas turns and Dean follows him out of the bedroom to the door.Dean opens the door to his apartment and leans on the frame.

 

“Get home safe.”Cas nods at him and head out the door.Dean closes the door and leans on it, punching the door frustratedly.Of course this was just a hookup.Why would it be any different just because the person was a guy?A guy with gorgeous, intense blue eyes and adorably tousled hair and a super sexy gravelly voice, but still, just a guy.

 

Just some guy…

 

Dean quickly pulls his boots on and bursts out the door.He runs down the block and catches up to Cas.

 

“Cas, wait,” Dean calls breathlessly.Cas turns, shocked that Dean followed him.

 

“Dean, what are you doing?”

 

“I know that this was just sort of a random hookup for you but, uh, I was wondering if maybe you didn’t want to make it so random, you know?”

 

Cas cocks his head at Dean, shooting him a confused look.“I thought you weren’t into relationships?”

 

“Shit, did, did I say that?”

 

“Well, not to me, but I’ve heard it from other people that you’re not the type,”Cas takes a few tentative steps toward Dean, then reaches for his hand, “but, if you _are_ …”

 

Cas takes Dean’s hand and looks him in the eyes.Dean glances down at their hands, then back into Cas’s eyes.“I don’t know, I mean, I could give it a try, there’s just, _something_ about you.”

 

“That’s very flattering Dean,” Cas chuckles and leans in, “you sure know how to keep it interesting, and if we head back to the bar you can keep it crazy for another block.”

 

Dean nods and laughs, “Or we could head back to my place so that you don’t complain about the walk and how your feet are aching and you wanna stop.”

 

Cas smiles at Dean and leans in closer, but before Dean can kiss him Cas pokes him in the side.Hard.

 

Dean yelps and jumps back, Cas laughing and walking toward the bar.“Walk it off Dean!”

 

Dean shakes his head and grabs his side, but follows after Cas.“You walk it…” Dean mutters to himself, chasing Cas and grabbing him by the waist before walking hand in hand back to the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
